1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector of the type comprising an insulating housing and a plurality of contact-carrying spring members. An active device substrate unit, positioned in the housing, is connected to the conductive paths on a PCB via the spring members.
2. Prior Art
Representative prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,064 and 3,940,786, the latter being a CIP of the former. The teachings of both patents relate to surface to surface connectors for connecting active device substrates to a PCB. The connectors include a housing of insulating material having a central compartment. A number of contact-carrying conductive spring members are positioned about the perimeter of the compartment. The substrate is placed in the compartment with the contacts on the upper portion of the spring members contacting the conductive pads on the substrate. The contacts on the lower portion of the spring members contact the conductive paths on the PCB to complete the electrical path.
A relevant teaching is contained in U.S. Ser. No. 851,338, filed Nov. 14, 1977 and now abandoned.